Skill
by John Tannius
Summary: Ranma is pretty good a learning new moves, but what if...


Ranma was playing in the mud outside in the backyard as his parents argued. It had something to do with a training trip or something. Ranma heard the word Seppuku being used but had no idea what it meant. Content to build up towers of mud and then smash them, he almost didn't notice the small flash of light nearby. Curious, Ranma went over to where he saw the light and looked around. Lying in the grass of the backyard was a small yellow marble. It seemed to glow with an inner light. Ranma picked it up and gazed at it in awe. Then he did what many young six year old boys did with small round objects...  
  
He swallowed it.  
  
***Later***  
  
Ranma was sparring with his father. They had been gone for two weeks now. Genma was impressed with how good Ranma had gotten in just the short time they'd been gone. Trying to catch Ranma off guard, Genma used a new move on Ranma.  
  
Ranma tilted his head to the side, narrowly missing the spinning side kick Genma used on him. A little voice in his head said, "Technique acquired." Ranma didn't know what this meant although he'd been hearing it a lot lately. All he did know was that he now knew how to do the kick his father had just used.  
  
Ranma grinned as he surprised his father yet again by attacking him with a new move that had only been used on him once.  
  
***Later***  
  
Genma tossed Ranma in the pit of cats. He'd followed the instructions to the letter according to the manual. He was positive Ranma's near superhuman ability to learn new moves would make learning the Neko-Ken easy. Sure enough, a few minutes later Ranma came shooting out of the pit sending cats flying everywhere. Genma's grin faded when he realized Ranma was quite feral and quite mad at his father. Genma ran with Ranma right behind him as he wondered if maybe Ranma learned that trick a little too well.  
  
***Later***  
  
Ranma grabbed the giant spatula from Ukyou and used it to flip Ucchan up into the air. Ranma giggled as his best friend landed on her butt five feet away. Ukyou's father stared in shock at the fact Ranma had been able to copy a move from the Kuonji school of martial arts with no flaws after only seeing it once. He had to have that kid in his family. Maybe it was time to see to Ukyou's future...  
  
***Later***  
  
Genma was frustrated. He was running out of techniques and places to train Ranma in. Granted, Ranma was probably the best martial artist in the world by now but for Genma that wasn't enough. Hopefully this place Jusenkyou was as good as the rumors said it was.  
  
***Later***  
  
Well, at least Ranma now knew how to hit people over the head with tables. Too bad he couldn't seem to learn how to keep his mouth shut. That mallet technique was pretty cool too, problem was it only worked when he was a girl.  
  
***Later***  
  
Kuno was no threat but it was nice to know how to use a bokken.  
  
***Later***  
  
Ranma wasn't quite sure what use he'd have for throwing bandannas like ninja stars but it was handy to know nonetheless.  
  
***Later***  
  
Skating was a breeze once Ranma saw how the golden pair did it.  
  
***Later***  
  
Ranma smirked at the Chinese elder. Not only did he know the cat's tongue pressure point and the splitting cat hairs technique, he'd just been shown how to do the Chestnuts roasting on an open fire attack.  
  
***Later***  
  
Sharkfist? Not a problem, Hyru Shoten Ha? Got it on the first try. After that Cologne vowed never to attack him again, lest the secrets of the amazons be stolen even more.  
  
***Later***  
  
Ryouga had tried to use the shi shi hokudan on Ranma. While Ranma had picked up the technique instantly he did have some difficulty adapting it to an emotion he could use. The resulting Moko takebashi was most effective.  
  
***Later***  
  
Ranma was almost giddy, not only could he now lock and unlock curses just like that magic ladle and kettle but in fighting with Herb, Ranma now had a huge arsenal of ki attacks. And to top it off, one of them was the ability to fly.  
  
***Later***  
  
Saffron didn't know what hit him. After the first attack on Ranma, the pigtailed boy's tactics changed completely. It was only a second before Saffron had been frozen then burned then frozen only to be broken into tiny bite sized pieces. Ranma quickly got Akane to the water needed to cure her and soon the group was on their way home.  
  
***Somewhere in another dimension***  
  
"Cloud, have you seen my enemy skill materia anywhere?" Tifa asked.  
  
Cloud looked up from sharpening his sword, "Huh? No, where did you last see it?"  
  
"It was right here in this bag with the other... YUFFIE!" Tifa screamed.  
  
"What? I didn't do it!" The girl yelped as she ran away.  
  
***************************  
  
Ok, this was just a silly idea that was bouncing around in my head preventing me from doing any real work on my other stories until I actually wrote something about it. I personally found the enemy skill materia to be pretty useful in Final Fantasy VII and usually had Tifa equipped with it.  
  
Now maybe I can get back to Too Many Ranmas... 


End file.
